


Tum sath ho phir kya baaki ho, Mere liye tum kaafi ho

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: Aman and Kartik exchange gifts on their first anniversaryday 30 prompt: joy
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Tum sath ho phir kya baaki ho, Mere liye tum kaafi ho

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6 month anniversary everyone!  
> 

Their first marriage anniversary is in a month. Aman still hadn’t decided on a gift for kartik.   
Maybe he could do a simple surprise dinner. Nah. Too simple. It had to be special. Something that conveyed exactly how much kartik meant to him.   
How about getting him a new jacket or a shirt? But Kartik already had quite a few of those. Nonetheless Aman loved how kartik was explosion of color in his earthy toned world.   
New nose ring? Ok. This he could get him. He started looking up various designs online.   
Few days of scouring online and he still hadn’t found the Perfect One. Too pricey. Good design but bad reviews. Out of stock. At this rate he was never going to find one.  
Aman decides to take a break. He opens up Instagram and starts scrolling idly.   
A particular ad caught his attention. He had almost scrolled past it. It displayed various rings in the shape of molecules. The first image was of a molecule of serotonin. Next one was of dopamine. The next ring was a combination of both of them. Yesss. The last one was an oxytocin molecule pendant on a silver chain. This is absolutely perfect. And it was affordable too.   
~~Apparently Instagram knows his deepest desires even before he knows them.~~  
But now he couldn’t decide which one of the four he should buy. Few minutes of hard thinking later, he was still undecided. Eh, screw it. He’ll order all of them for the person who is single-handedly responsible for almost all the supply of the happy hormones in his brain.   
The days went by and the anniversary finally arrived. There were gifts and greetings from friends and family. Only in the evening did they get any peace and quiet all for themselves.   
They sit on the sofa and bought out their gifts for each other.   
Aman went first. He gave his to Kartik. He opened the small box. 3 rings and a pendant shone at him from within. “Aman these are beautiful!”  
“Try them on!”  
Kartik wore them one on each finger. They fit perfectly. “What molecules are these?” he asks, admiring the rings.   
“Dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin; for every time I think of you, an explosion of these happen in my brain like fireworks. Every time I am with you a cocktail of these keep cruising in my veins.   
Kartik became overwhelmed with emotion, his eyes becoming wet. Aman was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Kartik hugs aman and tries to blink the tears away.   
“Aman you are the bestest, I love you so much!” he mutters on his shoulder.   
Now it was Kartik’s turn. He detaches from Aman and give him his present: that seems like a large photo frame   
Aman tore away the shiny wrapper. Inside was a framed picture of the constellations in the night sky. the stars twinkled against a black background. Some of constellations he recognized. The Big Dipper. Leo. Canis major. Polaris. At the bottom of it was written:

_Mere liye tum hi kaafi ho._  
_May 9, 2019_  
_Delhi, India_

  
Realization clicked in Aman’s brain. “is this when—”  
“Yes, that's when we first kissed. and that,” he tapped the photo, “was how the stars were aligned above us at that moment.”  
Aman grabbed Kartik’s collar and kissed him. The kiss was tender and passionate, Kartik’s lips soft on his own.  
They break apart for air. Aman rests his forehead against Kartik’s, smiling. “Thank you,” he whispers. His heart is overflowing with love for Kartik; he didn’t think loving someone this much was possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr by sam1772](https://sam1772.tumblr.com/post/621523515070447616/just-imagine-aman-buying-one-of-theseor-maybe)  
> ever since i've known about those things, i've totally adored it! so when i came upon that tumblr post i HAD to write it.  
> The date mentioned was when the first teaser was released.


End file.
